Angel Mathews
Angel Mathews (born 1990) is a controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Studying history, Angel is a Freshman at Decker State College and is a member of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority. Altered by the Royal Momju Necklace to be a more agreeable and loyal person, Angel is a close friend of Susie Kim and a member of the Chrono Alliance. Biography Early Life Angel was born in Salem, Massachusetts to Calvin Mathews and Nance Peddleburg. Calvin was and still is a Essex County school systems administrator. Nance was a bank manager in her twenties and thirties but is currently a house wife. Angel has two siblings, a brother and sister, Gregg and Erin Mathews respectively. The siblings were born a year apart, Erin being the eldest and Gregg the youngest. The Mathews are very privilege and lives pampered lives. After living up to her parents expectations all through grade and middle school Angel all the sudden decided to lash out on her own. Unknown to her parents the girl who had just started high school simply gave into peer pressure from a new group of friends. First she was a "bad girl" wearing provocative clothing. Soon after she really got into right wing type of religion and her ways changed for a short time. Devil worship was her next endeavor and she dressed like a goth for nearly a year. Finally her senior year in high school she got really into witchcraft and began putting curses on people who annoyed her. At this point it was simply the everyone but her. Through all the different changes her parents never really did anything to her as they knew there were just phases and their eldest daughter was just trying to find out who she really was. Though her appearances and ideology changed through out, her grades never changed and she never committed any crimes. Angel was basically a poser and not truly serious about any of her persona's, the witch craft included. Nance wanted her daughter to finally discover herself so sent her off to Decker State College. Angel's grades were more than good enough to gain her admittance. Angel had really planned to go to college but her parents paid everything for her and it was a chance for her to live on her own. Nance was a Phi Sigma Delta alum also and arranged it so Angel would join, her monthly dues paid in full. Being the daughter of Phi Sig sister made Angel a legacy thus gaining her admittance without question. Angel Reborn Angel was against Greek life and made it abundantly cleared to then Phi Sig president Sandy Vanholt that she wasn't going to participate in anything period. Unknown to Angel however Sandy was possessed by Susie Kim. Susie in her Sandy guise offered a ring to Angel bluffing that if she takes the ring she would not have to participate in any Greek activities. Angel accepts quickly and is put under Susie's control through the Royal Momju Necklace in which Susie owned. The former witch now finds herself the mold in which Susie can change as she pleases. Within the sorority Angel has gone from the most-hated girl in the house to one of the most popular thanks to the magic of the necklace. Angel is also convinced that she has hypnotized the entire sorority and can freeze them with a command, something which is used to explain Susie's use of her necklace to freeze the sisters as in reality Angel knows nothing about hypnosis. As 2009 wore on Susie tired a bit of Angel's new personality, finding it too much like her own, but suggestions from Tucker Holmes influenced her to give Angel a similar yet still individual mindset. Coming to Life When Sandy used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Angel was frozen with Susie and Rose Mazza. Tucker Holmes was able to unfreeze them with the Wand of Kronos and Angel became a keeper of Susie's secret as well as Tucker's. Due to her still being effectively programmed to be loyal to Susie and a bit delusional she was initially a bit of a problem, convinced Susie loved Tucker and jealous that Rose insisted she was Susie's true best friend. When the Chrono Alliance was formed Angel helped retake the sorority and participated in the subsequent attack on Sandy. After the incident Angel hung with Susie and Erika Stone before joining Adora Morales on a shopping trip. Angel and Adora hit it off, forming a friendship and possible romance. Personal Information * Current Age: 19 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Dyed Black, naturally Brunette * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 36B * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Common Attire: Black Shirts, Dark Jeans * Special Notes: Resembles Christine Huart Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Nance Peddleburg, Mother * Erin Mathews, Older Sister Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Kelsey Wick * Susie Kim * Hannah Kai * Rose Mazza * Vanessa Marx * Roxana Ruiz * Nina Nichols * Kalania Scholvo * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Sandy Vanholt (Formerly) Friends * Adora Morales * Tami Tyler * Beatrice Weiner Appearances Canon * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary Trivia * Angel is based on actress Kristen Stewart, who was frozen in Zathura. * Angel resembles Christine Huart but due to her Goth-style appearance few people have noticed. * Despite claiming to not like the lifestyles of the upper rung of the sorority house Angel indeed is much like them than the other new sisters coming from a wealthy background and having expensive clothing. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta